


remuneration

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Biting, Compulsion, Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Sex, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, tango's dick is fine i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: When Impulse needs quartz, a demon agrees to give him some... in exchange for a night with Impulse's boyfriend, Zedaph.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	remuneration

He jolted awake.

His room was cold and dark, the night still early. Danger radiated from the foot of his bed, and when Zedaph looked over, he saw a blond man with sharp red eyes sitting there smiling at him.

“Finally!” the man exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “Thought you were never gonna wake up.”

“Who-who are you?”

“I,” the man said grandly, “am the guy who gets you for the rest of the night.”

“What?”

“Oh, I'm sure your boyfriend can explain.” The man jerked his head to the side, and Zedaph looked over. Impulse was sitting on a chair next to the bed, avoiding eye contact.

“I needed quartz,” he said. “He agreed to give me some.”

“And in exchange, I get to fuck his pretty little boyfriend.” The man leaned closer, leering at Zedaph. “He gets to watch, of course.”

Zedaph shot a horrified look at Impulse as the man pulled the blankets away from Zedaph's body. "You didn't."

"Oh, he did." The man was suddenly on top of him, long fingers tilting Zedaph's head so he was looking him head on. "One measly little stack of quartz and he let me do whatever I want to you. Not even blocks, just plain quartz. Did you know you mattered so little to him?"

Zedaph grit his teeth even as horror and shame filled him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry." The man moved away and sat up, pulling Zedaph up with him. "Take off your shirt."

His arms moved of their own accord, refusing to stay still no matter how much he tried. Shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, he stared at the man.

"What was that?" he asked, beyond thankful that his voice didn’t shake.

"Just a little demon magic. Like I said, you're _mine_. I can make you do whatever I want." He trailed a hand down Zedaph's chest, and Zedaph cursed how sensitive his skin was, how positively his body reacted to the contact. "You look like a needy little whore, though. I bet you'd do whatever I asked even without the magic."

The words went straight to Zedaph's hardening dick. "Fuck you."

The man laughed. "Alright, then. If you insist." He leaned back, making himself comfortable. "Suck my dick."

Zedaph's body was crawling into a better position and unzipping the man's trousers before his brain even registered the words. He wanted to refuse, to complain at the very least, but his mouth disobeyed him. Instead he dragged his tongue against the man's half-hard cock and closed his lips around the head, sucking at it and making the man groan above him.

"I knew you'd be good at this," the man said as Zedaph's mouth took more of his dick. "Fuck, I want to fuck your mouth. Let me fuck your mouth."

Zedaph's mouth widened as the man grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him closer. Tears welled in his eyes as the man’s cock hit the back of his throat. The man either didn’t notice the pain Zedaph was in or just didn’t care, thrusting against him and making a choked cry escape Zedaph’s mouth. The man’s hands tightened in his hair, sharp pain flaring as he did so, and pressed even closer, fucking his throat with no regard for how Zedaph felt.

Desperate for some semblance of control over the situation, Zedaph tried to bite down on the cock in his mouth. The man yelped as blood filled Zedaph’s mouth, shoving him away and pushing him into the bed.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he _snarled_ , one hand wrapping around Zedaph’s throat and the other protectively holding his dick in a way that was almost comical. Zedaph couldn’t have answered even if he’d wanted to, the hand around his throat cutting off airflow and making him panic. The man wouldn’t _kill_ him, surely. Where would the fun be in that, right?

The pressure disappeared right before it became too much, the man rocking back to sit in front of Zedaph.

“I was going to be nice to you,” he said, mouth frowning in disappointment and eyes dancing dangerously. “But you had to be naughty. I think… hmm. You aren't allowed to come. How's that sound?"

Zedaph was too busy gasping for air to respond. He didn't feel any different, but he knew his body would follow the man's orders. Not that his own orgasm was something Zedaph was all too concerned about at the moment, even if his dick was rock-hard in his pants.

"Good, good," the man continued. "Glad we're in agreement. Now take off your underwear so I can fuck you."

Zedaph's hands pushed his boxers down and his legs kicked them off as the man watched hungrily. He made no move to remove any of his own clothing.

"On your back. Legs spread."

He did as told, wincing with every movement. The man grinned and wrapped a hand around Zedaph's dick, jacking him off just long enough for an unwitting moan to escape Zedaph's mouth.

"You're into this. Admit it."

"I'm into it." His own voice was unfamiliar, the rhythm of the words sitting strangely on his tongue.

The man clapped his hands together. "I knew it. So pretty and hard for me already, and the night's barely begun."

His hands pressed into Zedaph’s thighs, hard enough that he knew bruises would form the next day.

“Do I need to prep you?” the man asked. “Or do you let him fuck you without anything beforehand? So desperate for dick you don’t even notice the pain?”

The idea of being fucked without any preparation was embarrassingly attractive, and Zedaph whimpered before he could stop himself.

“Little slut likes that idea, huh. But can you really handle it?” One hand left Zedaph’s thigh, and next thing he knew a finger was pressing against him, entering him more easily than it should have.

“Why-” Zedaph squirmed as a second finger entered him. “That’s not- no lube?”

“Demon magic, dude. Makes things a lot more fun.” The man’s fingers deftly hit his prostate, and Zedaph cried out at the shock of pleasure running up his spine. The fingers slipped out as Zedaph clenched around them. “Now tell me, should I watch your face while I fuck you or should I get to push your face into the bed?”

Zedaph’s mouth betrayed him, and not because of the magic. “I want to see you.”

The man stared down at him for a brief moment. “Turn around,” he said. “I still haven’t forgiven you for biting me.”

His body moved, turning around and propping up on his knees. Zedaph couldn’t deny he felt excited, despite the fact he shouldn’t be _wanting_ a literal demon to take advantage of him.

The slap of the man’s hand against his ass should not have been as surprising as it was, but it made Zedaph jolt. The man patted him gently where he’d just hit him, simultaneously soothing and exacerbating the mild sting. Then the man was pushing into him, and all thought of the slap left Zedaph’s mind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” they both said, voices overlapping and intermingling.

The man shoved Zedaph’s face deeper into the bed as he started thrusting, and Zedaph couldn’t help but moan. “If you can talk,” he said haltingly, “I’m not doing enough.”

His pace was rough and brutal, leaving no room for Zedaph to catch his breath from every shameful cry of pleasure he let out. The man fucked him like he didn’t care at all about whether or not Zedaph enjoyed it, and the thought had Zedaph clenching around him. The man swore above him, his hips stuttered before something almost painfully warm gushed up inside him.

Zedaph wondered briefly if that was the end of it, if the man had had his fun and would be on his way, leaving Zedaph aching. Then the man’s hands were on him, manhandling him onto his back.

“You’re still hard,” Zedaph said, staring at the man’s glistening dick. The man snorted.

“No shit,” he said. “I paid for a whole night, and I’m getting a whole night. I’m not gonna waste time on a dumb refractory period.” He pushed back into Zedaph, setting the same harsh pace as before. Somehow he was able to hit Zedaph's prostate with every thrust, and Zedaph shook beneath him.

"Please-" he begged, one hand reaching out to touch the man. "I need to-"

"Shut up," the man snapped. "And keep your hands to your sides."

Zedaph’s cock throbbed with pent-up desire as his arms did as told. He wasn’t one to come untouched, but he was sure if it weren’t for the man telling him not to, he would have come by now. Maybe the man was manipulating his body without even saying anything, making everything more sensitive than usual. It wouldn’t surprise him. Frustration and want had his eyes welling up, and the man laughed low in his chest.

“Aw, look at you. So pretty with tears running down your face. Can’t believe it only cost two stacks of quartz to fuck you.”

“One stack.”

The man — no, Tango — paused, to Zedaph’s annoyance, glowing eyes becoming slightly dimmer as he shot an annoyed look at Impulse. “Really? I’m fucking your boyfriend in front of you and you’re pointing out plot holes?”

“Sorry! Sorry. Pretend I’m not here.”

Tango shook his head and blinked hard, the unnatural brightness to his red eyes returning before the man gripped Zedaph’s hips hard and continued fucking him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said with a huff. "Getting fucked by a stranger. Does he do this often? Sell your body to random guys on the street so he can watch them do whatever they want? Look at him. He's getting off on me using you."

Zedaph's head turned in Impulse's direction. He was watching them intently, staring at their intersection of their bodies and slowly jerking himself off. Then he looked back to the demon, his mouth twisted into a smug smile even as his pace grew more frantic and his hands grew tighter against Zedaph's hips, and could understand how Impulse was enjoying the show.

The man slumped against him as he came, but was pushing himself back up in moments.

"You've been a good enough whore, haven't you? I think I'll give you a little treat, whaddya say?"

He crawled down Zedaph's body far more gracefully than any human could, and took Zedaph fully into his mouth in one go. Zedaph wailed at the sensation. The man's mouth was torturous around him, hot and wet and making him strain fruitlessly against the magical bindings. He wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. Why wouldn't the man just take pity on him and-

The man pulled off his cock just long enough to say one word. "Come." Then he was wrapping his lips back around Zedaph, letting him come down his throat and swallowing it all down.

The man pulled away and sat up. "Ooh, that was fun. You make such cute noises when you come. Do it again."

A second orgasm tore through him, and Zedaph was sure he would damage his throat from the scream he let out. Every nerve in his body was on fire, his dick aching from trying to come twice in such a short span of time.

Zedaph didn't even hear the man tell him to come again, just suddenly felt his body erupt in pleasure and pain and every sensation in between.

When he sort-of had his senses back, the man was leaning over him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Think you can go for one more?" Tango asked. Zedaph whimpered, still unable to speak. "Talk to me, babe. Can you handle one more for me?"

"Please." He didn't know what he was asking for, but apparently Tango did, and the orgasm that hit him was somehow gentler and more powerful than all the previous ones. He whined through it, body too tired to do anything else, and Tango pressed one feather-light kiss to his temple as the tremors faded.

"Good boy," he said, looking at Zedaph with such love and devotion that Zedaph would have looked away in embarrassment if he'd had the energy. "Let's get you a regen potion real quick, okay? Then we can clean up and talk. I don't think you want us trying to touch you right now."

Impulse was there standing by the bed now, pressing a bottle to Zedaph's mouth and helping him drink it, little by little, until he no longer felt like he'd be set alight by the tiniest touch.

"Did it meet your expectations?" Impulse asked. Zedaph managed a short laugh.

"When can we do it again?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [last night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371158) by [covellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite)




End file.
